Francis Pritchard
Francis Wendell Pritchard is the head of cyber-security division at Sarif Industries in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background As the head of the cyber-security division at Sarif Industries, Francis is responsible for the overall digital well-being and security for the company. His performance evaluations have noted him to be remarkable at "thinking outside the box" when it comes to his work ethic, but his ineffectual behaviour towards co-workers has been under evaluation. He was arrested July 17 for "Fraud and related activity in connection with access devices and computers" charges, along with four other additional unknown accomplices. Frank Pritchard works with Adam Jensen and gives him advice through Adam's Infolink on security conditions on the field. He is highly knowledgeable about security layouts, and various points of entry, tending to side with indirect, covert routes. He was the one who told David Sarif the company needed to have a physical security team for protection, but wanted Dynacore, Sharp Edge or Belltower, all top private security contractors, and not Adam. Pritchard is first seen in Human Revolution during the prologue, heading up to Athene Margoulis's desk to explain the methods that will be used in tracking SI scientists during the augmentation hearing in Washington. Later, after Adam returns from his post-augmentation sick leave, Pritchard quickly fixes his retinal display, saying that right and left image processors were not completely in sync, goading Jensen in the process. During the Milwaukee factory mission, he provides logistical support for Jensen, and serves as a way of communicating with David Sarif. Once Adam recovers the Neural Hub from a dead augmented Purity First member and Pritchard examines it, revealing that it's been modified with a wetdrive that allows to turn the hub's owner into a human proxy, he sends Jensen to disable a transmission in Derelict Row, and afterwards traces the origin of the hacker to an abandoned factory in Highland Park. Notes *If you went to the women's restroom at the begining, and talk to him after he say after a couple of sentences "oh by the way, Jensen, I know you have went through a lot of physical changes of late, but you didnt become a woman, stay out of the ladies restroom". It's also a reference to Deus Ex with the UNATCO women's restroom. *Pritchard strongly disapproves of Jensen as a choice for security chief. In fact, one can follow an e-mail trail through through the Sarif Headquarters, searching for employee who has been stealing neuropozyne from the company's supplies of the expensive drug. Pritchard is aware of the thefts, but enlists the help of some co-workers with the specific statement of 'WE MUST FIND THE EVIDENCE AND PRESENT IT TO DAVID BEFORE JENSEN EVEN KNOWS ABOUT IT,' indicating Pritchard was trying to solve a workplace crime and portray Jensen up as incompetent. In an ironic twist, none of the many people suspected of being the thief by Pritchard and his helpers is the actual culprit. *Eventually as the story progresses, Adam and Frank move from their distaste for each other, to a point where Adam entrusts Frank with sending a security team to Ms Walthers' apartment without informing Sarif. During the same quest, Frank also asks Adam to be careful and not die. *Humorously, Pritchard has a poster in his office for Final Fantasy XXVII, an obvious tip of the hat to Square Enix. *It is hinted during the game that Pritchard might possess some form of augmentation. After he contacts Jensen during the second visit to Hengsha, and the glitches are mentioned, Pritchard replies with "We've all had them." suggesting that he was experiencing them as well. This seems to be supported by Jensen's subsequent reply with "You're heading to a clinic?". Gallery DX3 Frank Pritchard concept art.jpg|Francis Pritchard concept art Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters